Psych
by astroshadow
Summary: He's only a child. Short excerpt, stream of conscience, from a dark AU. T for killing and I'm paranoid.
1. A Child

_**A/N **_**Excerpt from a dark AU. I hope to post something to elaborate on this scene later. Until then I would like people to take a guess in a review at what's really going on here. I'm interested to see what people come up with. Hint: There at _least_ three _specific_ entities present- Who is doing what?**

* * *

_Psych_

It's staring at me.

With those black beady eyes.

I look at them

blank.

"You are next"

they seem to say.

My back against the wall.

Stay away.

"You are next".

He killed them.

Now it stares at me.

I want to cry,

but then I'll be next.

I can't make a mistake

Or I'll be next.

He'll kill me.

Just like he killed them.

I watched him.

Now it's my friend.

I don't want this friend.

Get away.

Those black beady eyes.

I see them,

lifeless,

blank.

They say I am next

It's dark and

I don't like them.

I'm frozen.

They say I am next.

I don't want to be next.


	2. Psych Excerpt: Hydrocyanic Acid

_**A/N: **_**A long overdue reward for those who reviewed and guessed especially for Plastic Raven who was such a good sport! Here is a little sneak peak at the context of the previous tidbit. **

**Important- Line breaks mean there's more text meant to be fitted inbetween these scenes that is not present yet.**

Dark AU Title: Psych Excerpt: Hydrocyanic acid

Sonic watched the small feral hedgehog as it moved slowly across the wood chipped floor of its glass container. The Doctor said he kept it as a study aid. It was currently very pregnant Sonic knew. He watched curiously- though he made sure it didn't show- as the mother 'hog crawled over to the side of the glass that he was watching from.

* * *

"Perhaps it is time for me to teach you a very important lesson Sonic." The Doctor's voice was steely as he said this putting an edge on the young hedgehog's nerves.

* * *

Sonic watched closely as Robotnik walked over to the supply cabinets on the far left side of the lab room.

* * *

The two year old hedgehog was roughly thrown to the floor of the cell skidding against the cold dirt covered surface as he landed.

* * *

As soon as the door is shut I scramble on all four to the wall with my blanket and Teddy. Get away from it. I pull my red blanket over my legs and snatch my Teddy from the ground next to it and in the same motion practically slam my back against the wall. Desperately I clutch at Teddy. My eyes lock on the wall opposite me in my direct line of sight. No, not the wall. It's not the wall I see. It's against the wall motionless on the floor.

It's staring at me. With those black beady eyes. I look at them, blank. _"You are next"_ they seem to say. My back against the wall. Stay away. _"You are next" _I hear in my mind. He killed them. Now it stares at me. I want to cry, but then I'll be next. I can't make a mistake or I'll be next. He'll kill me. Just like he killed them. I watched him. Now it's my friend. I don't want this friend. Get away. Those black beady eyes. I see them, lifeless, blank. They say I am next. It's dark and I don't like them. I want to huddle further into my blanket and hold my Teddy tighter, but I can't. My mind has stopped. I'm frozen. They say I am next. I don't want to be next. I sit there a few moments, a few seconds. I am next. I repeat this in my head. Then a few minutes. Again in my head I hear it. Those eyes, it's all I can see, all I know. The minutes turn to hours. I should rest. I don't. I can't sleep not now. _Not _now. I do nothing but stare at it with my own blank eyes and expressionless face, keeping my position with my back against the wall. It stays here for _hours_ with me. _They_ stay here for hours. It was pregnant. She was pregnant. Babies. Dead. So dead, so lifeless. So, _so _lifeless.

That could have been me. Next time it _will_ be me.

Will the Doctor come to collect the little hedgehog carcass?

What if it won't ever be removed?

Suddenly I can move again and I'm kicking my feet against the floor and clawing my hands against the cold metal wall behind me as I attempt to move back further. It doesn't work. Face still blank and expressionless I find myself in a panic. I can't get away. It will always be there. Right _there_ by the wall in front of me. Always staring. Always _staring._ Reminding me that _I am next._ I don't want to be next. I don't want…

_**A/N **_**Please**** note that Sonic is supposed to be a particularly intelligent child in this story. This is why he seems to have a better vocabulary and understanding of death than most two year olds. Also a much better memory. Remembering that he is two though I try to keep his mental sentence structures (seen in the last section of this excerpt) either short and choppy or long and rambling.**

**How do you think I did?**


End file.
